The Academy
by BellaLehua
Summary: What would happen when Disney (and others) characters went to a college together? What adventures will Elsa, Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Eugene, Boo, Merida, Hiccup, Ariel, Eric and others find themselves going on? What will they learn? More importantly who will be the dreaded "bad guy"
1. The Modern World

Elsa's nails thumped against her thigh. Excitement and fear rushed through her body. She had no idea of what to expect, in the papers she was told that she would fly through a barrier that would bring her to the modern world. Elsa didn't understand half of what that meant. She had never flown before, she didn't know that people could and Elsa had no idea what a "modern" world was.

To Elsa's amazement flying was strangely unmagical, she had gotten into a large metal bird and was now in the air. The people who worked on the bird(Elsa was told that it was called a plane) handed her a thin piece of metal that could split in two and called it a laptop. They also gave Elsa a rectangular piece of glowing metal and called it a phone.

Elsa had absolutely no idea how to use these objects, but the flight attendants said she would soon learn.

The whole flight Elsa looked out the window, watching the landscape change and the clouds flutter by. She was nervous, very nervous. So it seemed, ever other person on the flight was as well. It was out of their world.

She was able to bring a pet with her, but she didn't have any pets. So Elsa brought Olaf, unfortunately they were separated. Elsa was promised he was still on the flight and she would see him soon.

Elsa squeezed the locket around her neck, on one side was a picture of her parents and on the other side was a picture of Anna. Chewing the bottom of her lip Elsa reminded herself that everything would be ok.

"Hello flight 1007, this is your captain speaking." A voice with no owner filled the plane, "We will be flying through the barrier now, you will notice that many things will change. Don't be alarmed, this is normal. After going through the barrier we will arrive to our destination in thirty minutes." The voice went away.

Elsa looked out her window, she didn't see a barrier. Maybe the pilot was wrong, there was no barrier. Suddenly Elsa felt a ripple through her body. Something changed. Looking down Elsa found herself wearing something strange. Her usual light blue dress was gone. In its replace she was wearing a long light blue sweater. It was ripped at the bottom and end of the sleeves, there was another layer of light blue sewn on the inside. Elsa assumed the sweater was supposed to be a dress, it was shorter then what she was used to wearing, it reached the middle of her thighs. On her feet were white shoes, on the side they said converse, the shoes had laces and reached just above her ankles. Elsa's hair was no longer in a braid, it was curled and down, splayed arocoss her shoulders and her back.

Elsa looked down at her phone and laptop, suddenly she knew how to use them. She felt terrified and exhilarated at the same time. _This must be the modern world,_ Elsa thought. Turning on her phone she started messing around with the settings and started getting apps.

The plane started to descend, Elsa didn't flinch, suddenly it felt normal, she stayed on her phone. Soon the plane landed, Elsa looked up. Gathering her things she stood up and waited to get off the plane.

Once off the plane Elsa gathered her things and was led to a car where she would be dropped off at the academy. On the ride to the academy Elsa read through all of her papers, now she understood what everything meant.

Elsa's heart began to race as her car drove past a large sign saying "Welcomes to The Academy". The car zigzagged passed buildings and through parking lots. Soon it came to a stop infront of a group of dorm buildings.

"Alright ma'am," The driver said, "These are your dorms, you may stay wherever you want, but once you choose your dorm contact the main office. Oh, and you can't change your dorm after you choose."

"Thank you." Elsa said getting out of the car. She grabbed her suitcase and headed towards the dorms. She wasn't sure where to go, she didn't know anyone at the school and didn't feel comfortable just walking into a dorm.

Suddenly a girl ran into Elsa, knocking them both over.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" The girl said. She had short, shoulder length brown hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a simple white blouse with the shoulders cut out and a purple skirt. She wore black high top converse and a beautiful flower crown on her head. The crown was made up of white, light pink and darker pink roses. A boy came up behind the girl, he had dark brown hair and had hazel brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. Hanging from the collar of his shirt was a pair of sunglasses. He grabbed the girls hand and helped her up, then helped Elsa.

"It's ok, are you ok?" Elsa asked the girl.

"Am I ok? I just barreled into you!" The girl said, "I'm fine, are you ok."

Elsa smiled, "Yes I'm fine." Elsa reached out a hand towards the girl, "I'm Elsa."

The girl took Elsa's hand, "I'm Rapunzel and this is my husband, Eugene."

"Husband?" Elsa said surprised.

Rapunzel chuckled, "You're surprised? Oh, since we're married we shouldn't be in school anymore? Well we're newlyweds and it was my parents idea."

"Oh, I didn't-I didn't mean to offend you--" Elsa started.

"Oh no it's fine." Rapunzel interrupted. "So what are you studying?"

"Snow magic, and how to run a country, I guess. What about you?" Elsa said.

"Sun magic, and how to run a country." Rapunzel said.

"And I'm studying how to stop being so good looking." Eugene said.

Rapunzel teasingly hit Eugene's stomach, "He's studying how to run a country as well."

"Seems like that is the popular class." Elsa said.

Rapunzel shrugged, "A lot of royals tend to come here. Hey you'll most likely be in our class, at least for the fall semester." Rapunzel eyed Elsa's suitcase, "You don't have a dorm yet do you?"

Elsa blushed, "No I don't, I just got here."

"Well you can join ours! I think we have just enough room for one more!" Rapunzel said excitedly.

Elsa smiled, "Alright! Thank you!"

"Oh just a disclaimer, we only have royals in our dorm." Eugene said.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel cried, then looked back at Elsa, "We're not like that, I promise, yes we mostly have royals, but I just invited whoever. I promise I wasn't royal searching or anything I--"

Elsa raised a hand, "Its fine, don't worry. Can we go to the dorm? I kinda want to drop this off."

"Oh yeah of course."

Rapunzel directed Elsa towards a large dorm that was sort of hidden behind every other dorm.

"Guys! We have a newbie!" Rapunzel announced as she opened the door. The room was immediately flooded with people. A girl with bright red hair popped up infront of Elsa. She wore a purple crop top and green shorts.

"Hey! I'm Ariel!" She said rather enthusiastically. "And this is Eric!" Ariel pulled a tall muscular boy to her side. He had dark black hair and a soft tan. Erick wore a white button up shirt, he left the top buttons undone and he had jeans on. He waved at her.

"I'm Ariel's husband." He explained.

Blushing slightly, Elsa raised her hand as to wave, "Hi."

"Hi!" A girl with a huge mop of curly firey red head waved back at Elsa. She was wearing a blue green button up tank top and jean shorts. "I'm Merida."

"And I'm Hiccup, her boyfriend." A boy with shaggy brown hair said. He wore a army green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black jeans.

"So is everyone here in a relationship?" Elsa asked.

"Oh no, not me." A girl with long black hair and bangs that swept across her forehead said. She wore a loose white tank top and black shorts. The front of her tank top was tucked into her shorts and on the front was a picture of a blue monster and green monster. The girl reached her hand out to Elsa, "You can call me Boo."

Elsa smiled and took Boo's hand. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Elsa?"

Elsa turned around. A boy stood in the doorway. He had white as snow hair and capturing blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a whitewash jean jacket, brown jeans and rust colored shoes.

Elsa's eyes widened when she saw him, "Jack?"


	2. The Brother

"Oh my goodness, Jack!" Elsa exclaimed rushing up and giving Jack a tight hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you had guardian business." Elsa said once they separated.

Jack scratched the back of his neck, "This is my guardian business...I have to go to school and study how to _be_ a guardian."

"What a coincidence," Elsa said, "I'm here to study snow magic and how to be a queen."

"Do you two know each other?" Rapunzel asked.

Elsa blushed, "Yeah, Jack and I met a month or two ago."

"Oh my gosh." Boo said putting a hand over her eyes.

Everyone's eyes turned to Boo, "What's 'oh my gosh'?" Merida asked.

Boo pointed at Jack and Elsa, "Can't you see it? They _like_ each other."

All eyes were on Jack and Elsa, who simultaneously turned a dark crimson color.

"Uh, Yeah," Jack said awkwardly, "Elsa is my...friend, who I kiss on occasion."

Ariel slapped her forehead, "Of course! Why didn't I see it before?"

"Oh man this is awkward." Elsa said quietly.

"You're telling me." Boo said, "Now I'm the only single person here."

"Hey you're single by choice." Rapunzel said matter of factly, "I've tried to set you up with numerous people."

"Oh let's see," Boo said thinking, "There was Tarzan, but oops! He is engaged, there was Andy, oh wait he's like ten years older than me. Lightning McQueen was a douche, Russell was too young, Felix was too cocky. Need I go on?"

"Well stop being picky!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Boo rolled her eyes, "Here Elsa I'll help you unpack, then we can go have dinner."

Elsa nodded, "Thanks."

The dorm had multiple rooms, Merida, Elsa and Boo shared a room, Jack and Hiccup shared a room, Rapunzel and Eugene shared a room(for obvious reasons), and Ariel and Eric shared a room(for the same obvious reasons).

Elsa quickly unpacked her things. She took the bed next to Boo's in the far corner. On the bed she placed a childhood blanket her mother had made for her.

Elsa unzipped her suitcase and Olaf burst out.

"Wow! I thought I was stuck in here forever!" Olaf exclaimed.

Boo shrieked, "Who the crap are you!?"

"I'm Olaf." Olaf said.

"Boo! What's wrong?" Rapunzel yelled. Rapunzel, Eugene, Jack, Ariel, Eric, Hiccup and Merida raced into the bedroom.

Merida pointed at Olaf, "Who that?"

Jack only slightly recognized Olaf, "Olaf!" He said excitedly, "Buddy what are you doing here?"

"Jack!" Olaf replied, "Elsa brought me, guess she didn't want to be lonely, but something feels...different." Olaf looked down at his arms and screamed. "ELSA! WHATS WRONG WITH ME!?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with you?" Ariel asked, "You look normal to me."

"Redhead," Olaf said, "I'm a _snowman_. Not a human!"

Elsa's eyes were wide, standing before her was a little boy, looking around the age of ten. He had white as snow hair and dark, almost, black eyes. His hair hand thick strands of dark brown woven through. He was wearing a white shirt with black long sleeves and dark black buttons, black jeans and navy blue shoes.

"Olaf..." Elsa said slowly, "I think when we passed the barrier it turned you...human."

"You mean to tell me," Boo started, "That this little boy is supposed to be a snowman?"

Elsa nodded, "I created him a little over a year ago with my powers. He was a snowman that my sister and I built as kids, but when I recreated him he was alive."

"So, he like your son." Eugene suggested.

Elsa was taken aback, "Wow, um, I guess."

"A son with no father." Eric added earning a soft slap from Ariel.

Elsa placed her hand on her forehead, "Olaf, you need to go back to Arendelle, I can't be taking care of a child _and_ studying, I don't even know _how_ to take care of a kid!"

Ariel placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, "Don't worry, you have a whole dorm of people who'd be more then willing to help."

Elsa looked around, "You wouldn't mind?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"We'd be delighted to help." Rapunzel said.

Elsa looked at Olaf, "Ok, but I can't explain having a son without a father's...help. So how about I'm your big sister? And you're here with me because, well, both our parents our dead."

Olaf smiled and cracked his knuckles, "Sure thingtold you I'd make a great actor."

Elsa smiled.

"He can stay in our room." Jack offered.

"Thanks." Elsa said.

Everyone left the room so Elsa could finish unpacking. Jack and Hiccup brought Olaf to their room to set him up with a bed. Boo stayed with Elsa.

Boo sat on her bed and watched Elsa unpack. "Crazy day, first you go to college, find out your staying in the same dorm as your boyfriend and now you have a snowman-child-brother-thing."

Elsa sighed, "I always seem to get myself caught in these crazy situations."

"Well at least you don't have any other children-brothers." Boo said.

Elsa's face paled, "Oh my goodness."

Boo looked up, "What?"

Elsa looked at Boo, "I created another snowman, Marshmallow. Olaf calls him little brother."

Boo's eyes widened, "You have _two_ snow kid-brothers!?"

Elsa stared at Boo, suddenly the two burst into laughter.

Whiping a tear from her eye Elsa said, "Oh the stories I'm going to tell Anna."

"Who's Anna?" Boo asked.

"My little sister."

"Hey guys!" Jack called, "You ready? We're hungry!"

"Coming down!" Boo called back.

The two rushed down stairs. The group was waiting for them, ready to go.

"So where are we going?" Elsa asked.

"It's a fun little restaurant, it's kind of noisy though." Merida said, "Its called Pizza Planet, Olaf will enjoy it."

"Awesome, is it in walking distance?" Elsa asked grabbing Olaf's hand.

"Yup," Merida answered, "Its just across the street from campus."

The group walked outside earning a lot of a looks from other students. They were quite an interesting group to look at. Two married couples, two dating couples, a single girl and a ten year old looking boy. Students on campus had started calling them 'The Royals' even though they weren't all royal.

Olaf clung to Elsa's hand, which told the whole campus that he was at least related to her. It was strange, Olaf had become more and more childlike since going through the barrier. He was still Olaf, but he was either a very good actor, or has actually become a ten year old. Elsa guessed that it wasn't either, that the barrier made him a kid, but he was still the same person. It was strange magic that Elsa had yet to understand.

The group crossed the street and arrived at Pizza Planet. Upon walking inside Elsa understood why Olaf would like it. It was a restaurant and arcade. It was full of games and prizes along with food. Olaf's eyes widened when they entered, child or not, Olaf wanted to try every game. He started towards the first game he saw, but Elsa stopped him.

"First you're going to eat dinner, then you can play games." Elsa said.

Olaf sighed, but complied. Once they got their dinner Olaf practically swallowed it down. Eager to get to the games. Elsa handed him a five dollar bill and told him to stay inside the building. Olaf ran off and started to play.

"Wow Elsa," Rapunzel said eating a fry, "You're really good at this big sibling parenting thing, why did you ever doubt yourself?"

Elsa shrugged, "I guess I was afraid I'd be like my parents. When I was little I accidentally hurt my sister with my powers. Since then my parents helped me control them, but they did it the wrong way. They taught me to conceal my powers. I became afraid of myself and locked myself away in my room for the rest of my growing up. My parents were good people and just trying to help, but they didn't understand my powers. I guess I was afraid I wouldn't understand how to be a big sister/parent."

"Well I think you're doing a fabulous job." Ariel said.

Elsa chuckled, "My life is just full of surprises." Elsa sipped some of her milkshake, "So, what are all of you studying?"

"I'm studying oceanic magic and black magic." Ariel said, "There was this really evil sea witch when I was younger, she sorta tortured the ocean. So I'm studying that stuff, but not to practice it."

"According to my advisor, I need lessons on leadership, so I'm here to study just that." Eric said rather reluctantly.

"I think almost everyone 'ere is studyin' leadership, except for Ariel an' Boo." Merida stated, "Besides that I'm studyin' old lore magic. Back in DunBroch we have these things called Willow-o-wisps and the DunBroch witches. I want to learn as much as I can about'em before I become queen."

"No way, that's so cool." Elsa said fascinated.

Merida chuckled, "Not so cool when yer in the thick o' it, but yeah, it's interestin'."

Hiccup finished chewing his burger and swallowing it, then added, "I'm here studying dragons. I'm a Viking and normally we hunt dragons, but I've learned to tame them and befriend them. I heard that the dragon professor here knows the most about dragons so I've come to learn all I can. Oh, and I'm taking that leadership class as well."

"I guess we'll all have a leadership class together then." Elsa said.

"Oh not me." Boo said, "I'm not doing any of that leadership business. I study dimensions, more specifically rips in demensions."

Elsa's brow furrowed, "That's really cool, is there a reason or..."

Boo smiled sadly, "When I was really little I was tortured by these...nightmares. A monster would come out of my closet every night and scare me until I screamed bloody mercy. Then he'd leave and come back the next night. Well one night someone new came, a big blue monster with pink patches, covered in fur. I was curious so I climbed onto his back. When he left through my closet I was in a new world. Long story short him and his friend, a sweet green monster that was just an eyeball, went on an adventure with me to get me home. They even fought off the monster that would scare me. Finally I got home and never saw a monster again. Not the scary one, nor my two friends. I don't remember their names, but I remember creating the nickname 'Kitty' for one of them. I've been trying to find them since. When I was seven my parents signed me up for therapy. The therapist insisted that they were just dreams that I thought were real. So I acted like I believed them, just to get my parents off my back. Then I found this school, so I enrolled and I'm determined to to find my Monsters."

Elsa's eyes were wide, "You're sure they're not dreams?"

Boo shook her head, "They weren't, I have proof." Boo pulled out her purse, she opened it and grabbed a folded picture. In the picture was a little baby, she had black hair in pigtails and was wearing a long pink shirt and purple leggings. Next to her was a fur covered blue monster and a green eyeball monster.

Boo pointed to the baby, "That's me when I was two or three years old. I found this in my room one night and kept it hidden in my purse."

Elsa grabbed Boo's hand and smiled, "Well study hard, you have a long over due visit with some old friends."

"Hey Elsa?" Olaf had come back, "can we go home? I'm--"Olaf yawned, "Tired."

Elsa checked her phone, 11:00. "Oh goodness, yes, it's past all of our bedtimes."

Rapunzel handed a check to a waiter and the group left towards their dorms. Jack held the sleeping Olaf in his arms. That night Elsa's new life had officially started.


	3. Some Unsavory Acquaintances

The alarm blazed out, Elsa, Boo and Merida raced towards it. Trying to shut the loud noise up first. After more struggle then needed, the anxiety creating sound deceased. The three girls sighed and sat back onto their beds. Rubbing their tired eyes, they tried to wake up enough to get ready.

It was Elsa's first official day of school. She started out with her leadership class at 11:00. Then at 2:00, she would go to her elemental magic studies class. Elsa didn't start on snow elemental magic until later that week.

It was nine o'clock, and the girls turn make breakfast. While Boo was in the shower, Elsa threw on a pair of white wash jeans, and a light blue/white button up tank top with a tie up bottom. Merida wore a black leather skirt, and a grey long sleeve shirt with a white collar. Once Boo was out of the shower the two other girls went in to do their hair and makeup. Boo threw her hair up into a messy bun and wore a long pink sweater.

Racing downstairs the girls started on breakfast. Boo made smoothies, Elsa made pancakes, and Merida made eggs. Rapunzel and Ariel quickly joined the other three girls and helped. Ariel set the table and got condiments while Rapunzel made bacon.

Ariel's hair was up in a thick ponytail while she wore a short blue shirt, a black top and black glasses. The glasses were squared with curved edges and made her blue eyes glow. Rapunzel just wore a simple thick strapped floral crop top and a matching floral skirt.

"Ok guys," Rapunzel said in a hushed voice as they got breakfast ready. "Don't tell Eugene, but I'm going to dye my hair."

"Really?" Elsa asked surprised.

Rapunzel nodded, "I used to have bright blonde hair as long as a tower. I miss it, so today I'm going to dye it blonde and get extensions."

"How long?" Boo asked munching on bacon.

Rapunzel placed her hand just under her chest, "About here."

"Nice," Merida started, "Yer gonna look like the princess you once were."

Rapunzel chuckled, "I hope, I'm still kinda sad my hair isn't magical, but hey, if I'm not being held captive by a pyscho I'm good."

Ariel clapped her hands together, "Ohh! Guys we should have a girls day! We'll get our hair done, our nails done, we could get massages, go shopping and whatever else we want!"

Boo rolled her eyes, "Y'all have fun, I'm good."

Ariel gave Boo a disapproving look, "No Boo, you never join us on these things, this time, you're coming."

All the other girls nodded in agreement.

Ariel nodded herself, "We'll leave at 3:30, try to hide Boo, but we'll find you."

"Hey Elsa!" Olaf hopped into the kitchen. He had been wearing the same outfit since he had arrived.

"Oh goodness." Elsa said, hand on her hip, "Olaf we need to buy you new clothes. Maybe the guys can take you sometime today."

"I'll volunteer as tribute." Jack said smiling. "Hey princesses."

"Not a princess." Boo said pouring smoothie into glasses.

Jack shook his head dismissively, then gave Elsa a quick peck on the forehead. "How are you?"

"Very good, and very tired." Elsa said with a soft smile.

Olaf pulled a disgusted face, "Ewww, Elsa! I don't want to see you making out with your boyfriend!"

Elsa's eyebrows raised, "Oh you don't? Well what if I accidentally say 'I love you' and then I kiss him?"

Elsa and Jack immediately started acting all gushy just to tease Olaf.

"Oh my gosh! I think I'm going to throw up!" Olaf yelled running out of the room.

The group immediately started laughing.

"Ah that boy." Elsa said looking towards the direction Olaf left. Then she patted Jack's chest, "Do you really think you could take him clothing shopping?"

"Of course." Jack said.

Elsa sighed, "Thank you, oh and we were hoping to have a girls night/afternoon around 3:30..."

"Well we're having a guys night/afternoon at the exact same time." Jack replied.

"The fun! Has arrived!" Eugene announced spreading his arms out as he entered.

"And the party is here!" Eric finished pushing Eugene out of the way. "What'll be for breako today?"

"We'll be having pancakes, bacon, eggs, and smoothies." Rapunzel answered as the group sat down.

"Hey Olaf!" Elsa called, "Come back its time for breakfast, oh and get Hiccup as well."

"M'kay!" Olaf called back.

The group had a pretty placid breakfast. No one spoke much and they all ate fast. Elsa had to rush because she wanted to get to class on time, plus she had to register Olaf for school, he started the next day.

Elsa glanced at her phone, "Oh gosh we gotta go!"

Everyone, but Boo and Olaf, hopped up and started grabbing their shoes and bags.

"You sure you're ok with babysitting?" Elsa asked before leaving the dorm.

"Goodness! Yes, now go!" Boo said in an exasperated tone, "Have a good first day guys!"

The eight raced towards their large van. Ariel hopped into the front seat, placing the keys in the car she started the ignition. Once everyone was inside Ariel started towards their class building. The group made it just in time. There weren't eight seats right next to each other, so they scattered. Elsa sat in the front row in the middle, Jack on the row above to Elsa's left. Eugene was in the very back while Rapunzel was more towards the middle. Ariel sat on the edge near the door and Eric sat next to Eugene. Hiccup was on the same row as Elsa sitting next to her and Merida sat near Ariel.

Their were many other students on the classroom, Elsa counted twenty-three. She could tell many had magical backgrounds, though she didn't see everyone's face. A silly looking old man sat at the front of the class. He wore a bright uniform covered in many different colors and patterns, though it was mostly purple. He had wild, wispy orange hair and a pale face. The strange man wore a tall velvet top hat that had a tag reading "10/6", there were also numerous strange pins attached to the hat along with a long sash. Once everyone was seated the man popped up.

"Hello, hello class!" He said joyfully, "I am Professor Hatter. Though some of you may call me mad, well...that'd be to bad!" Hatter slapped his knee and laughed to himself. When no one laughed along with him, he cleared his throat and kept going.

"I will be your leadership professor. Now I may not look like a leader, heck I sew hats for the white queen! But there was a dark time, where a leader was needed, and believe it or not, it was sort of me! So let's get started shall we? I'll take roll. Belle?"

"Here!" A young girl with chocolatey brown hair called from the front row.

"Eric?"

"Here." Eric mumbled.

Elsa started to zone out, she knew she should probably listen, she had said here when professor Hatter called her name, so she guessed that was enough.

"Southern Isles? What a wacky name, ooh, I mean, uh, you here?" Professor Hatter said.

Elsa sat straight backed, praying she had misheard.

"Here." The Southern Isles boy said.

The blood drained from Elsa's face, Hiccup noticed.

"Hey, yo you ok?" He asked waving at Jack to get his attention.

Elsa shakily nodded, "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." _It's just one of his brothers._ Elsa told herself, _he's forced to work for them now, he's not here._

"Stabbington brothers?" Professor Hatter called.

From the corner of her eye Elsa saw Rapunzel's face pale. Grabbing her phone she texted Rapunzel.

 _"Hey you ok?"_ Elsa sent.

" _Umm, not rly. If those are the Stabbington Brothers I remember...Eugene and I are in trouble."_ Rapunzel replied.

" _What happened?"_ Elsa typed frantically.

" _It's ok, they can't do anything when we're with ppl, I'll tell you after class."_ Rapunzel sent.

"Flotsam and Jetsam?" Professor Hatter continued to call role.

Ariel's hand smashed against her desk in surprise. The class quieted and starred at her.

"Sorry." she said meekly.

"Hmmm." Hatter said suspiciously, then shrugged and continued, "Dagur?"

This time Hiccup sat up straight backed and paled. Elsa glanced over at him.

"You ok?" She asked.

Hiccup uncomfortably nodded, "Yea-Yeah, everything's great."

"Alright that's all of you!" Hatter announced.

Elsa had stopped paying attention, she had no idea who was in her class.

"Alright, today is the first day!" Hatter said projecting his voice, "So I have to give you the run down. You're taking this class because a, you want to become a better leader. B, your parents think you suck and you need more training, or c, you're looking for an easy a. Well I'm here to tell you, it's not an easy a. This class is _hard,_ because! Running a kingdom is hard! So deal with it, Easy a-ers, leave now."

No one got up.

Hatter clapped his hands, "Awesome! Alright I'm going to hand out these papers, they'll tell you everything you need to know."

The whole class period professor Hatter explained the class rules, procedures, etc. at twelve he dismissed the students.

Immediately the group rushed together.

"Oh my goodness we need to get home now!" Elsa whisper yelled, "There's so much I need to tell you and I'm a bit terrified."

"I can second that." Rapunzel said, white in the face.

"Honestly I think we all can." Hiccup said examining everyone's pale faces.

"Elsa!? Oh my goodness, is that you?" A voice said from behind the group.

Elsa stood straight backed and rigid, her worst fears came true. Slowly she turned around, before her was a young man, somewhere in his early twenties, with bright red hair and thick sideburns. He wore a light green jacket over a blue t-shirt that was tucked into his tan pants. He has a smirk spread across his face and evil in his eyes.

Elsa's face hardened once they made eye contact, "Hans, how horrendous seeing you here. Shouldn't you be scooping horse poop back in the Southern Isles?"

Hans raised his hands, "Whoa queenie, don't be so harsh. Oh and you wouldn't believe how easy it is to get past my half wit brothers. Plus, I thought you'd be happy to see me, you know an old refreshing face."

"Happy!" Elsa exclaimed, "You pretended to love my sister all to let her die, then you tried to kill me and steal the throne!"

"Whoa, calm down Snowie, your sister isn't dead, no from what I heard she's happily married to that ice husking bafoon. But see, I want you to meet some friends. Now what's really cool is that I befriended two pairs of twins, and I hear they know your friends well." An evil smiled spread across Hans's face. He gestured to two red headed brutes, they wore baggy jeans and dark hoodies, one had a scar across his face.

"Meet the Stabbington brothers," Hans said, "Now I don't know their names, I don't know who does, but I hear they're good old pals of your friend Rapunzel and her husband Flynn."

"His name is Eugene." Rapunzel said through bared teeth.

Hans waved a dismissive hand, "Potato, potato. Now these twins, you'll love." Hans gestures towards two identical brown haired boys. They were tall and thin, both wore expensive looking green suits and had maniacal smiled plastered to their faces.

"This is Flotsam and Jetsam." Hans started, "Turns out they were eels before going through the barrier, yeah, and apparently they worked with the lovely red headed Ariel."

Ariel's face hardened, she said nothing, but glared at the twins.

"Oh Hiccup, don't think you can't go to school without all your family knowing!" Hans stepped to the side, revealing yet another Redhead, though this one had slightly browner hair. "Say hi to your big brother, Dagur."

Hiccup's lips pressed together, "Dagur if you're looking for the dragon eye, keep moving, I don't have it."

Dagur laughed, "Oh brother, you don't change do you? Though you have a new girlfriend I see, good for you, blondes are boring."

"We need to go." Elsa blurted.

"Go?" Hans said almost sad, "But the party just started."

Elsa stepped forward, inches from Hans's face, "Hans stay away from my family, stay away from my friends, or so help me I'll turn your heart to ice and watch you freeze."

Elsa pushed her way passed Hans and his so called 'friends,' the rest of her group followed.

No one spoke until they were in the van.

"Seems we all have an uncanny friend." Merida said breaking the ice.

"No kidding." Elsa said sternly.

"Hey, you ok?" Jack placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Admittedly, no, but so it seems, neither were the rest of you." Elsa said resting her head on Jack's shoulder.

"We're gonna have a lovely story time when we get home." Eugene said bitterly.


	4. Enemies and Elementals

The group rushed into their dorm, trampling each other. Boo and Olaf were laying on the living room floor working on a puzzle. Both of them looked up quizzically when the group barged in.

"You ok?" Boo asked slowly.

Elsa took a deep breath, "We met some unsavory acquaintances."

Boo looked confused, "Ok...who might they be?"

"Well there were six. Hans of the Southern Isles, Flotsam and Jetsam, the Stabbington brothers and Dagur." Elsa replied solemnly.

Boo looked even more confused, but olaf's face paled. "What is Hans doing here?"

"Um, can we go back to, who are these people!?" Boo interrupted.

Elsa nodded, "When I was to be crowned queen a bunch of our allies came to the castle to watch the coronation. One of the allies were the Southern Isles. They sent their youngest brother Hans. My sister was immediately smitten by Hans and Hans pretended to love her back. But he left her for dead and tried to kill me as well just to steal the throne."

"Oh lovely, let me guess the rest of your enemies aren't much better?" Boo asked in a very sarcastic tone.

Ariel smiled sadly, "When I was sixteen I fell in love with Eric, but he was a land boy and I was a mermaid. What I wanted more then anything was to go on land. So I met with a sea witch Ursula to help me. She took my voice as payment and I had three days time to get Eric to kiss me. If I did, then I'd get my voice back and be a human forever, if I failed, then I'd return to the sea and be owned by Ursula forever. Ursula died, but her two minions survived, Flotsam and Jetsam, they were eels, now they're people thanks to the barrier."

"Well it can't get worse can it?" Boo asked half heartedly.

"I used to be a thief." Eugene started.

Boo placed her hand on her forehead, "And it can."

"That was when I went by Flynn Rider." Eugene continued, "I worked with two twin brutes, the Stabbington brothers. On our last theft we stole the lost princesses crown, Rapunzel's crown. When we were running away I betrayed the brothers and they got caught. They were sentenced to death, but of course, they got away."

Boo sighed, "Alright Hiccup your turn, just go and get it over with."

Hiccup sighed, "My brother's here."

"You have a brother?!" Boo exclaimed.

"Well no, he's not my actual brother. He calls me his little brother though." Hiccup explained.

"And you decided to just announce him as your brother? I thought you were enemies!"

"I guess..." Hiccup replied awkwardly, "But Boo just because he calls me brother doesn't make him any less dangerous. He is a dragon enthusiast and hates me. He is the chief of the Beserkers and wants to get the dragon eye from me. The dragon eye is a device used to lead us to a dragon, possibly the oldest dragon ever. It's like I map. I left the dragon eye back on Berk, I don't know why Dagur is here."

Boo eyes were wide and she stretched her face in her hands, "What on earth are we going to do!?"

"Pretend like everythin' is normal, that's what we're gonna do." Merida said, "They haven' done anythin' wrong yet, if we act worried we'll just play righ' into their hands."

Jack sighed, "She's right, we have to act like we don't care, that way they'll be less confident."

"Fine, if we're gonna act like nothings wrong then I'm gonna make lunch then, what do y'all want?" Ariel asked.

"Burgers." They all replied.

After lunch Elsa got ready for her next class. Hopefully it wouldn't be as much of a train wreck as the first one.

"I'll see you guys later! Be ready to leave when I get back!" Elsa called before leaving.

"See you!" Olaf called back.

Elsa sat down in the front row of the class room and fully examined every student that walked in, no enemies so far. At precisely two o'clock the professors stood up.

"Good afternoon class and welcome to your elemental studies class. I will be one of your professors today, you may call me Tinker Bell." Said a blonde girl, she wore a green dress, brown leggings and her bright blonde hair was pulled up into a bun.

"I'm Periwinkle." Another professor said, she looked just like Tinker Bell, but has Snow White hair and wore a icy blue shirt and white jeans.

"My name is Fawn." This professor wore autumn colors, soft browns, reds and oranges. She had and orange and red dress and brown leggings.

"Call me Vidia." The professor had long dark black hair and wore a dark purple jumpsuit.

"I am Rosetta." A jumpy little women said, she had on a rose dress and rose colored leggings. Her face was plastered with smiles and she had a funny little accent.

"You can call me Iridessa." The professor said with a soft smooth voice. She had beautiful, smooth, chocolate brown skin and wore a yellow baggy shirt and black jeans. Her curly black hair was up in a messy bun.

"And last but not least, I'm Silvermist." This professor also had long dark black hair, but she had snow white skin. She wore a simple long ombré blue dress.

"Good," Tinker Bell said nodded, "A little bit about us, we all are fairies, but when we went trough the barrier we became human. Much like many of you. We grew up together and each hone a different elemental magic. Periwinkle controls frost and snow, Fawn is an autumn/animal fairy, Vidia controls winds, Rosetta is a springtime fairy, Iridessa is a summer fairy and controls sunsets and sunrises, Silvermist controls water and I am a tinkerer. This year we will teach you about our knowledge on elemental magic, and those of you with that magic we will also teach you a little bit on using it." Tinker Bell looked at the other fairies, "Am I forgetting anything?"

"The syllabus." Vidia whispered.

"Oh yes!" Tinker Bell grabbed a stack of papers and placed them on a conveyor belt. The belt brought the papers up and passed them to each student. "These are your syllabus papers, they'll inform you about everything. What we expect, our rules, what homework will be like, what projects you'll have and dates of every activity we will have this year. Also our numbers and emails are listed below. Please read this thoroughly and have it signed by the next class. Any questions?"

A young silvery grey haired boy raised his hand.

"Yes mr...?" Tinker Bell said.

"Thumper, ma'am." The boy said, "I was wondering, does tinkering actually require any magic ability."

Tinker Bell slightly smiled, "No being a tinkerer doesn't actually give you any magic, but it's still a natural talent. Any other questions?"

A couple more students raised their hands and asked silly questions like, do you still have wings, will we get powers, etc. soon the class period was over and the students shuffled out. Elsa stayed behind.

"Excuse me misses." She said.

"Yes dear?" Rosetta asked kindly.

"Well, um, you all grew up together, right?"

Rosetta nodded, "Yes why?"

"Would you say you've gone on plenty of...adventures?"

Fawn gave a little laugh, "Tons."

Elsa perked up, "So you have your share of enemies?"

The professors faces faltered, "Yes...we have a few, but not many." Tinker Bell answered, "Vidia was one of them for a bit, but not anymore, why?"

Elsa fumbled with her fingers, "Um...did you ever get bullied about not having powers?"

Tinker Bell nodded, "Yes, all the time. Why do you want to know?"

"What if, theoretically, an enemy showed up at school?"

Vidia's face hardened, "Are you ok? Is someone hurting you?"

Elsa shook her head, "No no, I'm fine, it's just a...childhood bully."

"Will you tell us if anything really bad happens?" Iridessa asked.

Elsa nodded, "Of course, erm...I need to go, I'm meeting up with some friends."

The professors nodded, "Have fun!" Silvermist said.

Elsa nodded and awkwardly left the classroom.


	5. Makeovers

Elsa entered her dorm just to find everyone ready to go. The girls had their bags and wallets and Rapunzel held Elsa's in her hand as well. The guys were in the couch playing a video game.

"Ready to go!?!" Ariel said nearly bouncing off the walls.

Elsa sighed and smiled, "Yes please!" She looked over at Jack, "Ok, we're heading out, make sure to get Olaf new clothes!"

Jack nodded his head dismissively, "Yeah, yeah, no problem."

Before Elsa could say anything, Merida grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door, "C'mon, let's go!"

Boo tried to hide in a closet, but of course, Rapunzel found her and dragged her to the car. Once in the car Rapunzel started driving towards the nearest mall.

"Alright, we need a game plan." She said as she drove.

Boo rolled her eyes, "Can we not?"

Merida stuck out her tounge, "C'mon Boo! Lighten up, be fun!"

"Can _I_ not?" Boo whined.

"Nope!" Ariel said, "Alright, first! Hair, second! Nails, third! Clothes and makeup, fourth! Starbucks. Deal?"

The girls shrugged, "Alright."

Jack messed with Olaf's hair, "Alright Buddy, your sister wants me to get you new clothes and we probably should go get your hair cut."

Olaf sink into the couch, "Ewwwww! That's girly stuff!"

"We can go laser tagging and go to the Ugly Duckling for dinner after." Eugene suggested.

Olaf perked up, "Deal!"

"Kay, lets head out then." Hiccup said grabbing the keys.

"Ok, but I promised Elsa that we wouldn't bother them so let's go to the mall on the opposite side of town." Jack said buckling his seatbelt.

Eric elbowed Jack in the ribs, "Oooh, look at you being a goody two shoes boyfriend."

Jack tried to hide his blushing face, "Shut up man, let's go."

"Alright ladies are you ready!?" Rapunzel exclaimed in the hair salon. It had been nearly three hours and neither girl had seen their hair yet.

"One!" Merida said.

"Two!" Ariel squealed.

"Three." Boo said in a dull tone.

"Four!" Elsa said unsure of what to expect.

"FIVE!" Rapunzel screamed.

The girls turned around and gasped. Rapunzels hand stroked through her long golden hair, it had been months since she had long hair. Though this new hair was no where close to her old hair's length, it was a sight for sore eyes. Elsa posed in the mirror, examining her new icy blue hair, she smiled and giggled, so happy it turned out right. Ariel squealed and shaped her bright red hair that ombréd to a fiery orange with delight. Merida pondered at her hair, not showing much emotion, she had it blonde on top and then ombré to her natural hair. She loved it, but didn't want to seem girly. Boo tried to hide a smile while she played with her blue, pink and black hair. The blues and pinks were in her under layer of hair and mysteriously showed through her ebony black hair.

Ariel nudged Boo's side, "You love it."

Stirred from her own world, Boo was caught off guard, "What? This?...Oh, I mean...yeah, I like it."

Ariel squealed again and Boo raised her hands to calm her, "Ok princess chill, I'm not gonna be all girly girly with you."

Ariel rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Next!"

"Alright Olaf, check yourself out!" Jack said turning Olaf around in his chair.

Olaf's eyes widened, "You cut off all hair!"

"No!" Jack said defensively, "You still have hair!"

"But not in the sides or the back!" Olaf said feeling his hair, "Just on the top!"

"Yeah and you swoosh it like this." Jack brushed Olaf's hair to the side, "Apparently it's the latest fashion these days for boys."

Olaf stared at his reflection, "It's weird."

"Yeah, well you're weird." Eugene replied snarkly.

"Can we just go get clothes and then go laser tagging?" Olaf asked ignoring Eugene's remark.

Jack laughed, "Yeah, sure thing buddy."

"Nails, nails, nails, nails, nails, nails, nailsss, nails, nails!" Ariel sang skipping through the mall letting her hair swish back and forth.

"If you didn't have such a good voice I'd tell you to shut up." Boo said.

Ariel teased Boo, "I'll take that as a compliment!"

"Hello ladies!" An middle aged women said in a pleasant voice, "How may I help you today?"

"We would like nails!" Ariel said in her perky little voice.

"Real or fake?" The lady asked.

Ariel glanced at the other girls for a moment, then announced. "Fake!"

The lady gave a toothy smile, "Right this way. Ladies!! We have customers!"

A group of young teen girls raced out, "Here auntie Flo!"

"There are five, they'd like fake nails." Flo said.

The girls nodded, "Coming up! Please take a seat!"

Each of the girls sat down at a table and picked out the colors they wanted. Each of the girls agreed on doing something they normally wouldn't choose. Elsa decided to get shiny pointed nails that were a deep crimson color, Merida chose flat topped matte dark purple nails that ombréd to white, Ariel chose shiny flat topped gold nails with small pink designs, Rapunzel chose sharp shiny tan nails and Boo chose flat topped shiny metallic blue nails that seemed to capture the rainbow when she moved her fingers.

Flo smiled when Boo chose her nails. "An excellent choice young lady." She said, "Now, let's get to work!"

"I'm saying, leather is the way to go!" Eugene protested.

"No, no, no," Eric said shaking his hands, "He should do button up white shirts!"

"I'm telling you," Jack said trying to convince his friends, "He'll look good in jean!"

Hiccup stroked his face, "What if we do traditional leather, not that tacky black stuff."

"Goodness no!" Eugene exclaimed, "I'll have you know that that "tacky" black stuff is the best stuff he can have!"

"What if I get a little of all your styles?" Olaf said interrupting.

The other men tried to object, but couldn't.

"Alright," Eugene said, "We'll get him a little of all our styles and that'll be that."

The rest of the guys nodded in agreement and then branched out to find their styles in Olaf's size. While they did that Olaf wandered about. Every now and then he's find an article of clothing that he liked and would pull it out to keep with him. Soon enough Olaf had a whole wardrobe of clothing. Eugene had Olaf try on various pairs of leather jackets, jeans, and long sleeve half button up shirts. Jack turned up with many pairs of white wash jean pants and jackets along with many of the "instyle" shirts. Eric came up with simple vests, button up shirts and many pairs of dark blue jeans. Hiccup turned up empty handed, he said that there was nothing he was looking for. None of the guys really liked what Olaf picked out. Many pairs of simple jeans, joggers, long sleeve shirts with hoods, stripped shirts, sweaters that had holes, but Olaf liked them so the boys left him be. In the end Olaf had two shopping carts full of clothing and just three pairs of shoes.

"This cost is a fortune so you better be grateful." Eugene said after they paid.

"I'm sure my sister can pay you back." Olaf said absentmindedly, "Can as go laser tagging now?"

"Oh man, you bet!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Girlies we all look amazing!!" Ariel exclaimed as they left the nail salon, "We've got the hair, we've got the nails. All we need left is clothes and makeup! Ooooh! We should get makeovers!!"

Boo gaged, "Oh goodness no, I dont do makeup."

Ariel grabbed Boo's wrist and pulled her into a makeup salon, "You do now!"

Patiently, the girls awaited their turn for the makeup artist to do them. The makeup artist was a young lady who had long, dark, curly, ebony hair. She didn't say much and didn't have the kindest attitude, but she got the job done. She gave each of the girls a party look. Contouring, highlighting, putting on lipstick, mascara, eye shadow, foundation, blush and powder. Once they were done the girls rushed out.

"Guys that lady gave me serious chills." Rapunzel said rubbing her arms, "She reminded me of my kidnapper."

Merida nodded in agreement, "Tha' lil' wench had a dark aura abou' 'er."

Ariel shook her head, "Come on guys! Don't let a creepy lady drag you down! We've got new make up, and we got our makeup done! We got our hair done and our nails! All we need is clothes and we're good! Let's go!"

"Dude! That was so great!" Jack exclaimed as the group ran into The Ugly Duckling.

"I know right!?" Eric said in agreement.

"Even you little guy," Eugene said putting his hand on Olaf's shoulder, "You did done good."

Olaf beemed, "Really!?"

Eugene laughed, "Yeah, you did. Now let's get a munchin!"

"Alright ladies!" Ariel said as the girls squeezed in their bags of clothes and makeup into the car. "We are new people! New nails, new hair, new clothes, new makeup! Let's head to Starbucks and then home."

"Oh gosh, deal!" Boo exclaimed as she sunk into her seat, "Too much girliness for one day!"

"Oh shove off!" Elsa said nudging Boo, "You enjoyed it."

"That's what scares me." Boo replied.

After getting their drinks the girls headed home. After hours of a girls day they were ready to hit the hay.

"Watch," Merida said through sips, "The boys are still gonna be playing their dumb lil' video game when we get back."

Sighing Rapunzel said, "Ah the unfortunate truth."

"And here we are!" Ariel announced pulling into the parking lot of the dorm. "Alright on three we're jumping in and yelling surprise!"

The door flung open. "SURPRISE!!!" Yelled the girls jumping into the dorm. Each and everyone of the boys faces dropped.


End file.
